Ça finira dans le sang
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Alastor a eu beaucoup, beaucoup d'élèves Aurors, mais seulement deux amis dans les rangs. Et ce sont eux qui ont eu le destin le plus affreux. Ecoutez-le vous raconter ...
1. Chapter 1

** Ça finira dans le sang.**

**Perso:** Alastor, Franck, Alice, divers Aurors et Augusta. Et puis bébé Neville ausssi

.

**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR

**Rating:** PG

**Beta** : Felisoph. Merci à elle et à son infinie patience devant mes notions de concordance des temps, originales, et mon opinion tout à fait fantaisiste sur les consonnes doublées, sans parler de mes multiples interrogations, gémissements geignards et autres demandes d'aide, toujours reçus avec un sourire de sa part !

Ecrit pour squee_mag, version 2011

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ça finira dans le sang.<strong>_

_._

_« Ça finira dans le sang. _

_Avec la carrière que vous avez choisie, vous y resterez dans le sang et sans doute dans les tripes, pataugeant jusqu'aux genoux dans un boyau sombre, peut-être un égout moldu, parfois un entrepôt des docks, avec un tas de filets sentant la marée pour linceul, ou dans un cachot sordide, où vous aurez foutu les pieds pour retrouver la dernière victime du fils de pute de mage noir à la mode, frôlant des morceaux de corps humains démembrés, avec la sensation sous votre semelle d'un truc spongieux que vous essayerez de toutes vos forces de ne pas identifier, mais qui aura été sans doute un organe indispensable, foie ou cœur, intestin ou œil, d'un être qui fut la mère ou le père très aimé de quelqu'un, ou peut-être l'enfant qu'un couple n'espérait plus. Parfois même un collègue que vous aurez vous-même apprécié, en compagnie de qui vous aurez ri à la pause café…_

_Cela, évidemment, les huiles du Ministère ne vous l'ont pas dit l'heure dernière, lors de leur discours d'accueil. Ce n'est pas assez vendeur. Y voudraient pas que les gentils pt'iaux Aurors en formation, tout jeunes, tout frais, aient des vapeurs. Mais moi, je vous le dis. _

_Vous allez faire un job dangereux, ça va se finir dans le sang, et pas d'une manière propre. Les Aurors partent en flamme, tombent au combat, selon les formules bien léchées que le ministre sort aux familles lors des crémations, et c'est glorieux que pour les branleurs qui donnent les ordres. Les Aurors, nous, on sait qu'on mourra dans la merde et le sang et qu'on tremblera en espérant que notre équipier ne se fera pas avoir aussi. Maintenant, la porte est là. Y a pas de honte, aucune. On peut, ou pas, autant que vous nous fassiez gagnez du temps, et que vous en gagniez, en trouvant un truc qui vous ira mieux._

_Pour les cinglés qui restent, je suis l'Auror Maugrey. Mon job, c'est de changer des bleus-bites dans votre genre en Aurors, des vrais. Comprenez que je suis désormais votre mère, votre père, et le type que vous verrez dans vos cauchemars ! »_

_._

Ouais, c'était toujours ce que je disais aux jeunes recrues. C'était le meilleur moyen de les secouer un bon coup. Ensuite, je les envoyais tous prendre un café. Certains ne revenaient pas prendre leur place dans la salle, et même ultérieurement, il y en aurait qui craqueraient lors de l'entraînement. Cependant, c'était déjà un premier écrémage, et tout de suite après, je me mettais au boulot pour tenter de changer en chasseurs de mages noirs des gosses maladroits, si jeunes que si je leur avais tordu le nez, il en serait sorti du lait !

D'années en années, il y en a eu des zigues à passer sous mes ordres. Des plus ou moins doués. Des plus ou moins volontaires. Des qui étaient là pour faire plaisir à leur paternel, et ceux-là ne restaient pas longtemps. Des qui avaient le feu sacré. Des qui deviendraient des pourris et accepteraient du flouze louche pour fermer les yeux. Des casse-cous qu'auraient jamais le temps de porter des couches dans un mouroir pour vieux. Des déréglés de la caboche qu'il faudrait surveiller comme du lait sur le feu, avant que le jeu des politicards leur retire leur protection et qu'on puisse les virer ou les envoyer en taule eux-mêmes.

Ils ont été des collègues, des potes, parfois. Cependant, il y en a eu deux différents. Des amis.

Franck Londubat. Une manie du sucre, une ponctuation aléatoire dans ses rapports et une vilaine tendance à mettre sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, rien que pour me faire râler. Mon élève. Tous les gamins avaient été mes élèves, bien sûr, mais lui était plus que cela. Plus que les cours que je donnais aux bleus-bites.

Franck m'est tombé dessus en tant que partenaire dès sa sortie de l'Académie et ça a tout de suite collé. Il savait mettre les témoins en confiance, les amener à parler, à se confier, à nous raconter bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient fait devant ma gueule burinée, cicatrisée et couturée de partout, rafistolée tant bien que mal par les médicomages ou par les cousettes moldues qui servent d'infirmières de l'autre côté du miroir. Au fil des missions où le fils de pute en face était plus teigneux que prévu, il est vrai que j'avais gagné une sacrée trogne et qu'elle fichait la trouille même à ceux qui se croyaient innocents. (Après tout, tout le monde est coupable de quelque chose est la première leçon d'un cadet à l'Académie des Aurors. Juste après, « Ne vous mettez pas l'intendante à dos, elle a des supers pouvoirs qui peuvent assurer que vous avez du linge frais et des draps propres, ou à l'inverse, que toutes vos chemises d'uniforme se retrouvent accidentellement rose pâles » )

Bref, Franck et moi, ça roulait bien. Un dimanche par mois, je dînais même au Manoir Londubat. Sa mère était veuve, plus âgée que moi, mais avec un sacré caractère qui fit qu'on fut vite potes, et je dois dire qu'on s'entendait comme larrons en foire pour faire tourner le pauvre gars en bourrique au sujet d'Alice.

Ah oui, Alice.

Une jeune Auror, d'à peine un an de plus que Franck. Une môme, quoi, à qui on aurait tourné le dos sans crainte, jusqu'au jour où on la voyait flanquer son pied dans les valseuses d'un crétin trop sûr de lui en combat rapproché.

Plus c'est petit, plus c'est teigneux.

Elle était la partenaire de Rufus Scrimgeour, qui se serait bien vu dans le fauteuil du boss à la retraite prochaine de celui-ci, et qui avait pensé que montrer ses qualités de pédagogue le positionnerait dans les starting-blocks. J'appréciais pas plus que ça les envies politiciennes du bonhomme, mais je reconnaissais que c'était plutôt un cador, en tant qu'Auror.

La petite était en sécurité. Et c'était aussi bien vu les yeux de marsouin enamouré que mon pupille lui faisait aux réunions !

Six mois plus tard, le vieux Rufus et moi on faisait la paix au-dessus d'un somptueux tord-boyaux à leur mariage. (Je l'avais amené en douce. Le vin qui picote, qu'il soit français ou zoulou, je continuais de dire que c'était pour les femmelettes !)

C'est pour eux que j'ai eu le plus les chocottes pendant cette putain de guerre. Je savais comment mouraient les Aurors. Z'avez pas bien écouté mon discours d'accueil, ou vous le sauriez aussi !

Salement. Dans les tripes et le sang, _etc, etc_De plus, quand Albus m'avait demandé quels étaient les Aurors fiables, j'avais filé leurs noms sans trop ergoter.

_L'Ordre du Phénix_, moyenne de mauvais coups pris par les membres : élevée.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite à des amis. Cependant, il nous fallait des gens fiables, et j'avais confiance en eux. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de regretter souvent ma décision. Cependant, les guerres ne se gagnent pas seuls, même avec un ego de la taille de celui d'Albus.

Quand Alice s'est trouvée en cloque, pas bien longtemps après les noces, j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. A l'abri derrière les barrières de protection du Manoir Londubat, Franck avait insisté, elle était, au moins pour un temps, en sécurité.

Alice a été dispensée de mission de l'Ordre dans la foulée. J'ai joué les emmerdeurs auprès d'Albus et il a cédé aussi. Il avait un plan à la con comme quoi on se méfie moins d'une jeune maman avec une poussette. Je vous jure, Monsieur Vue d'Ensemble est parfois un peu flippant. Vu d'ensemble ou pas, mettre un mioche en danger ?

Dès que je lui ai expliqué que j'allais le dénoncer à la vieille Londubat, il s'est calmé. Ne jamais contrarier une drôlesse aussi douée avec des aiguilles. Je rigolais encore de ce qui était arrivé à Rosier senior, le jour où ses branquignoles et lui avaient voulu ramener la vieille à leur patron.

Une Sang-pur d'une famille aussi ancienne, avec des idées pro-moldues ? _Fi donc !_ Ou quelque soit le juron qu'utilisent ces petits cons. Enfin, il parait que la mercière, qui avait vu toute la scène, s'est reconvertie dans la boucherie. Et qu'ils appellent Rosier Mademoiselle, à Azkaban.

Trois ou quatre soirs par semaine, Franck me traînait au Manoir, pour dîner avec Augusta et eux. Pour moi qui avais jamais eu ne serait ce qu'une régulière pour ne pas être prévisible, c'était bizarrement domestique. Alice s'arrondissait. Pendant que sa mère étalait Franck au rami, et je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'elle avait des cartes dans la manche, j'aidais Alice à démêler ses pelotes de laine.

Oui, moi. Et le premier qui rigole…

Elle pépiait comme un oiseau, tout en se livrant à une gesticulation compliquée avec des aiguilles.

« J'espère que le suivant sera une fille. C'est mieux si on alterne.

—Alterne ? Franckie et toi comptez repeupler le pays, poupée ?

—Il faut des frères et sœurs à mon petit garçon ! Franck et moi sommes des enfants uniques, je ne veux pas que ça soit son cas.

—T'as le temps de voir. C'est encore un têtard, là. »Généralement, j'avais droit à un coup de poing amusé dans l'épaule.

« Et frapper son supérieur est vilain, jeune beatnik !

—J'aurais bien une petite Hélène, après. On repeindra la nurserie en rose, et son grand-frère pourra avoir sa chambre de petit garçon. Et quand Hélène aura sa chambre de petite fille, Père a encore mon lit de jeune fille, une merveille en acajou.

—C'est pas un animal ?

—Le carcajou, Al', le carcajou. Cela te ferait un très bon Patronus, d'ailleurs. Et puis, pourquoi pas un petit frère à Neville, ensuite ? Quand je vois Molly et tous ses enfants, comme ils ont l'air heureux, alors qu'ils sont coincés comme des sardines ! J'en veux plein, Al', plein ! Un petit garçon avec un prénom gallois, en l'honneur de ma mère, qui fut déshéritée pour avoir épousé un anglais pourquoi pas Bleddyn ? J'aime sa sonorité. Et je voudrais bien des jumelles aussi. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des jumelles. Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, je me dis que je les appellerais Ariana et Pearl… »

Quand elle reviendrait au boulot, je vous jure, y aurait qu'à la boucler avec les suspects, et ils craqueraient et nous débiteraient tout, rien que pour que la charmante dame se taise !

Ce fut un garçon. Comme quoi, il arrive que les médicomages trouvent juste ! Je l'ai même tenu dans mes bras. Il était rouge et fripé, et complètement minuscule, mais capable de brailler comme une corne de brume. J'étais parrain d'un petit Neville. _**Moi.**_ Vous y croyez, ça ? Je jurais comme un marin russe après sa sixième vodka, j'étais couturé de partout, et je connaissais toutes les putes des Embrumes par leur petit nom, et j'étais parrain !

La tête de la nouvelle grand-mère en l'apprenant, je vous dis pas.

Franck avait juste dit : « Je sais que tu l'aimeras. »

Il fallait bien une naissance pour nous remonter le moral du quatrième sous sol, ceci-dit. Il y avait eu une saleté de prophétie, arrivée dans le jeu pour brouiller les cartes. Les Potter avaient dû passer sous Fidelitas. Je ne savais pas qui était leur Gardien, mais Franck et Alice allaient disparaître aussi et je serais leur Gardien du Secret. Il n'allait rien arriver.

_**Il n'allait rien arriver !**.****_

_****.****_

_****.****_

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour. C'était un matin de mai, glorieux. Quelque part, c'était contre les règles. On devrait interdire le soleil, ce genre de jour. J'étais de repos, après avoir fait la garde de nuit, et je me remplissais tranquille la panse avant d'aller pioncer.

J'aimais _Le Nessie à la nageoire de travers_. Déjà, pour le stock de tord-boyaux du pub. (Qui, à mon avis, expliquait le blaze du rade). Et là bas, on me foutait la paix, pas comme au Chaudron Baveur où il y avait toujours un collègue, ou un ex-prévenu pour venir me tenir la jambe.

Enfin, me tenir le pilon.

Donc, j'éclusais mon café du matin, peinard, dans mon bouiboui fétiche en gribouillant des moustaches sur le portrait du ministre en première page de la Gazette de la veille, et je me disais que les choses allaient pas mal.

La guerre était finie, et si on ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu le grand chauve, les procès s'enchainaient et on avait coffré pas mal de ses gros bras. Alice et Franck étaient sortis de la clandestinité dès qu'on avait levé le Fidelitas, histoire de retourner au turbin, et je leur prédisais une carrière épatante.

Les choses étaient calmes, ce jour-là. Je faisais même vaguement du gringue à la serveuse. Et puis ça été l'enfer.

Les collègues ont débarqué, affolés comme des poules à qui on aurait tranché la caboche. Là je me rappelle m'être dit que cela augurait mal de la journée et qu'il aurait mieux valu foncer direct au plumard.

Et ensuite, Dawlish a ouvert la bouche.

« Les Londubat…. »

L'enfer.

**. ***********************

Augusta s'accrochait à Neville, serrant le mioche comme s'il était une bouée. Il fallut trois médicomages pour réussir à récupérer le gosse, qui criait comme une banshee, terrifié par l'agitation qu'il ressentait chez sa grand-mère.

La détresse, la panique de tout le monde.

Franck s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle, il hurlait, hurlait, hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Alice était cachée sous un lit. Elle tremblait. J'ai dû aider le soignant à la maintenir, le temps de lui poser les sorts de contrainte, pour l'empêcher d'attaquer encore les veines de ses poignets de ses ongles.

Il y aura des mois d'efforts des médicomages.

Rien.

Un jour, la vieille Londubat me fera retirer mon droit de visite, et interdire tout accès à Neville. _Les Aurors n'auront pas celui-là !_

Je regarde la photo sur mon bureau tout en rédigeant ma lettre de démission. Il y a longtemps que les huiles veulent me remplacer par un jeune faquin plus politiquement correct, qui sait se servir du bon couteau dans les galas, cirer les bonnes pompes, et qui se présentera à l'entrée des fournisseurs, quand il aura des questions à poser aux Malefoy sur ce qu'ils avaient su du plan des Lestrange pour Franck et Alice.

Je regarde la photo sur mon bureau tout en signant au bas du parchemin. Franck en robe d'Auror, Alice, son ventre mûr, gonflé d'un petit bonhomme à qui ils voulaient donner des tas de frangins et frangines, et moi, avec une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

Cela aurait été mieux pour eux, si ça avait fini dans le sang.

.F***


	2. Illustrations

Il existe désormais une version illustrée de cette fic, vous pouvez la trouver depuis mon profil, histoire de voir les sublimes dessins de Manoe !


End file.
